


Forgotten Birthday: Temari Nara/ShikaTema

by MRBelle



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Smut, Kunoichi Week 2020, Smut, Temari Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRBelle/pseuds/MRBelle
Summary: Being a Jonin, an ambassador and a mother isn’t an easy task, she’s juggling her life through her responsibilities, hoping that she is making them proud and secured.“Well, I guess I was too busy for this month to even bother thinking of birthdays.” She shrugged and sliced her cake, sharing it with the other ladies.“You must have been thinking of Shikamaru, huh?” Tenten teased.“Oh right! Hahaha! She is preoccupied with Shikamaru!” Ino chirped nudging her. The teasing made her scowl despite her growing blush.
Relationships: Gaara & Kankurou & Temari, Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Kudos: 48





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> My First ShikaTema Fanfic. Part 1 will be fluff and light, warning for Part 2 is an NSFW content.  
> Please don't forget to leave a Kudos ♥

Part 1

Temari woke up by the sound of the birds chirping in the distance, her lids slowly fluttering open revealing her teal blue eyes that immediately found the bedside clock she had, reaching for it with still sleepy eyes she read the time. _Six Thirty A.M. Nice._ Waking up just like any other day, or maybe a little later than usual since it is Sunday. She looked up at the slow dancing of the curtain, a few specks of light illuminating the darkened room coming from the rising sun peeking every now and then, probably because of the slightly open window she left open the night before.

She looked down at the strong arm that was wrapped around her waist possessively and slowly shifted herself to her left, where her husband, Shikamaru Nara was. His disheveled hair came into her sight, brushing them up so see his sleeping face, noticing the bags under his eyes from working too much the last night. Shikamaru came home late the night before, almost two in the morning, whereas her son came earlier at one a.m. who can from a mission. _Like father, like son._ She thought sighing, and a little annoyed by the fact that she ate dinner alone last night.

She kissed his cheek before getting up, making sure she won’t accidentally wake him up. Although he is kind of a heavy sleeper, she still made sure she moved with no sound. Tying her hair into a ponytail and grabbing her robe to cover her short and thin nightdress. She would need to prepare their breakfast and clean up a little before going out for a small lunch with the other kunoichi’s.

After cooking, and cleaning up, which actually took longer than she had expected, both of her boys were still fast asleep when Temari was all ready for her lunch with Ino, Hinata, Sakura, Tenten, and Karui. She didn’t bother to wake them up anymore knowing that they went home late from working and mission and Sunday is their family’s lazy day.

The ladies were already sitting at their preferred table at a diner they always liked to have lunch dates with.  
  


** “Oh, Temari-san is here.” ** Of course, it was Hinata who noticed her first. Her soft voice made the others stop talking and turn their heads to her direction, and a series of Hi’s and Hello’s came next before she was able to settle down beside Ino’s right side. Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten were in front of her while she and Karui were at either side of Ino.

The food was served fast, as usual, it was delicious. They had catch-up on the latest gossips (thanks to Ino), and talked about the new medicines being processed (as headed by Sakura), talked about the progress of the villages alliance (as shared by Hinata), the best weapons (by Tenten) and of course her missions with Karui, in and outside the Village. It took them a good three hours just talking and gossiping about anything their topic landed.

She noticed Sakura kicked Ino’s foot and the blonde immediately clapped her hands. This made Temari arch her brows at the two, Hinata and Tenten just smile at her in response.  
  


** “What is it?” ** she asked the weapon mistress.  
  


** “What’s what?” ** Tenten retorted innocently. _I should have asked Hinata instead of Tenten_. She thought, looking at the Uzumaki but Sakura was quick to get her attention and clapped happily and as if on cue all five kunoichis simultaneously screamed **“Happy Birthday, Temari!”**. Alright, not all since Hinata doesn’t really scream but still.  
  


The Nara woman’s eyes widened in surprise. **“It’s my birthday?”** she asked dumbly.  
  


** “See? I told you, Tem forgot it’s her birthday!” ** Karui smirked, holding her cake, and placing it on their table.  
  


** “I can’t believe you forgot about your own Birthday!” ** Sakura says, shaking her head.  
  


** “You were probably too preoccupied with missions the past days, huh?” ** Ino inquired.  
  


Frankly, she didn’t even realize that it was already her birthday, or her natal day has been nearing. All she was thinking about was taking care of her family, ensuring that they had the most nutritious breakfast they can have, and support them during work and mission, and another thing making her preoccupied is her own missions. Being a Jonin, an ambassador and a mother isn’t an easy task, she’s juggling her life through her responsibilities, hoping that she is making them proud and secured.  
  


** “Well, I guess I was too busy for this month to even bother thinking of birthdays.” ** She shrugged and sliced her cake, sharing it with the other ladies.  
  


** “You must have been thinking of Shikamaru, huh?” ** Tenten teased.  
  


** “Oh right! Hahaha! She is preoccupied with Shikamaru!” ** Ino chirped nudging her. The teasing made her scowl despite her growing blush.  
  


** “No, I’m not!”  
  
**

** “Must be nice to have your husband every night to cuddle you.” ** Sakura sighed and Karui laughed.

** “Oh please–“ ** she rolled her eyes. **“He isn’t always at home, ask Hinata. The advisor to the Hokage has less sleep than you think.”** Popping a forkful of cake in her mouth. **“Aside from that when he’s home, that pineapple head is always asleep.”** She complained. **“I left the house both of my boys are still asleep.”  
  
**

Their conversations went on about their husbands and kids, with Tenten casually saying that it sounded quite a big responsibility and she would rather keep her single status as is. _That is if she won’t fall in love again._

Their supposed to be lunch ended up at four in the afternoon, but instead of going home right away, Temari decided to quickly stop by the market to buy a few ingredients for a not so fancy dinner for her family to celebrate her birthday. _Although, it seems that even Shikamaru and Shikadai forgot about my birthday too._ Temari feels down at them forgetting about her day, it was petty, she knows that, but she couldn’t help it. It has been weeks since they all had dinner together that isn’t rushed, and she missed Shikamaru too, no matter how annoying he can be or waking up beside him, she still missed him and their alone time together. _Get a grip of yourself, Temari._ She chastised herself of what she was thinking. She should be thankful her husband can still go home every other night.  
  


A buzz made her stop in her tracks, holding the ingredients she had on her right hand, she reached into her pocket to reveal her mobile phone, a new way of communication they have for the past ten years. Her brows knitted reading that it was ‘Kazekage Gaara’ calling her.  
  


** “Gaara? Is something the matter?” ** She called his name, not even bothering to say hello and started walking her way home again.  
  


** “Wow, nice greeting there Tem!” ** said Kankuro on the other line.  
  


This made her roll her eyes despite the small smile on her lips. She heard a bit of shifting movements in the background almost as if there was a fighting. **“Kankuro? Are you still–“  
  
**

** “Good Afternoon, Temari. I hope we are not bothering you on your birthday.” ** Of course, it was Gaara.  
  


** “No, no. It is fine. I am still on my way home.” ** She answered. **“Are you two okay? I heard noises, is something the matter?”** She asked, now a bit worried about her younger brothers. Although they are a Kage and Jonin, her big sister instincts just naturally kicked in.  
  


** “No, it’s not that Temari. Everything is fine.”  
  
**

** “Are you sure?”  
  
**

** “Yes, we just called to greet you a happy birthday.”  ** Temari smiled widely knowing his reason, she can also hear Kankuro in the background saying ‘Yes, Happy Birthday Big Sis.’  
  


This made her smile genuinely, happy to have heard them on her birthday. **“Thank you, you two.”  
  
**

She was able to talk a little bit to both of her brothers, but of course, she and Kankuro ended up bickering who is more annoying for Gaara. _Obviously, it was Kankuro_. She was only always concerned for Gaara and Kankuro is annoying for her. She hung up after turning the block to their home. The sun had already started setting, the time is at five o’clock in the afternoon, the light posts started illuminating the streets. She now only has an hour and thirty minutes to cook dinner for her birthday, adding her son and husbands’ favorite dishes on the menu so they all can enjoy her birthday even for a short while. She just hopes that they are not yet too hungry to make her cook faster. _But I can always blow them outside with my fan._ She giggled at her thoughts and opened the door to their home, noticing that it was dark and quiet.

** “I am home!” ** she called out, taking off her sandals and walking along the hallway to their kitchen, turning on the lights along with her steps. **“Honey? Shikadai?”** called out again. _Hmm. Maybe those two fell asleep again. Great, now that gives me more time to cook for dinner.  
  
_

She turned to the kitchen area, flipping on the lights she was greeted by a pop of balloon.  
  


** “GODDA–“ ** She yelled in surprise. The Nara father and son duo laughed hysterically from her reaction. **“What were you two thinking?!”** she scolded them, relieved that she didn’t have her fan with her or else their kitchen might be blown off already. She was about to say more when she noticed their outfits. The two were wearing matching green aprons and the dining table was set with fancy dinner and a banner hanging at the side of the wall with a carefully lettered ‘Happy Birthday, Mom!’ by Shikadai.  
  


She stood rooted in place, mouth half-open from yelling earlier and from the surprise, eyes wide with her teal orbs scanning their grinning faces and the food that was served on the table, a set of seafood and meat was present. Slowly she walked to them closer, feeling her heartbeat in joy and her steps quickening to tackle both of her boys, a tear escaped from her eye as she buried her face on her husbands’ neck.  
  


** “I thought you two forgot.” ** She says, delights evident on her face as she faced both of them.  
  


** “How can I forget when dad has been reminding me almo ** –“ Shikadai didn’t get to finish what he was about to say when Shikamaru covered his lips, smiling suspiciously.  
  


** “Ahehe. It’s normal for us to remember your birthday, Honey.”  ** He says, patting their sons’ head lightly.

Temari just shrugged their actions, her attention focused on the food on the table.  
  


** “Did you both prepared the food?” ** she asked amazed. Her own bag of ingredients was left by the kitchen counter before she tackled them.  
  


** “We did, yes. You were basically gone the whole day.”  ** Shikamaru answered her, sliding a chair for her. **“Come on, princess. Sit here so we can start your birthday dinner.”  
  
**

Temari blushed at his endearments, not used to being called princess, she rolled her eyes at him. She even heard her son scoff.  
  


** “Dad... can you not? It’s such a drag.”  
  
**

** “What? It’s her birthday and she–“  
  
**

** “Why don’t the two of you just sit and join me?!” ** she asked threateningly which both of them followed, even with calm expressions, she saw them gulped.

The table was served with appetizing dishes, a roasted chicken, grilled scallops, a set boiled seafood consisting of shrimp, crab, and lobster, she also see a mackerel, her husbands’ favorite which she had grown to love as well. There are also some Maki and eggs on the side, and a salad. Her eyes switched over from the dished to her husband and son.  
  


** “Isn’t this a bit too much?” ** The food was more than what they can eat in one dinner, she knew it was her birthday but having 4 kinds of viands with heavy side dishes is quite a lot.  
  


** “Mom, we are hungry.” ** Shikadai deadpanned.  
  


** “We hadn’t really eaten a full meal at lunch, and we didn’t get to eat a snack during the afternoon,”  ** Shikamaru said and clasped his hand which she and Shikadai followed soon after and all together they said their grace before meal.  
  


** “Hey, I prepared you both food before going out!” ** She started taking food and gave her son his rice bowl.  
  


** “Dad was too–“  
  
**

** “It doesn’t matter anymore, if we can’t finish this up tonight, then we can have the leftovers for tomorrow morning.” ** Her husband said. **“It’ll be troublesome if you wake up early again right after your birthday, you should be relaxed.”** He added, giving her a knowing look.

Temari enjoyed the dishes they prepared for her, although the roasted chicken was too roasted for her liking, she complimented the other seafood as well. She is not going to lie and say that the father and son duo didn’t make delicious food because they do, she loved their cooking, and knowing that they prepared it especially for her, it warmed her heart. Shikadai took after Shikamaru almost everything, from his looks, his genius, and more prominently, him being a sleepy head.

Their dinner went on smoothly, the Father and son talking about shogi again, tactics and plans, she also shared that she got a cake from the ladies (which they finished in one sitting) and that her brothers had called to greet her. All these, the two boys just shrugged and smiled at her and that’s when she realized, the lunch with the ladies was actually set up for her to go out of the house during a Sunday, and the call from her brothers was a notice for her husband and son about her whereabouts.

Temari mentally facepalmed upon her realization that it was carefully planned out by her own husband. She didn’t even notice him work on his plan.  
  


** “Don’t tell me… that you two were together coming home late last night?” ** she asked, her brows knitted in suspicion.  
  


As expected, the two glanced at each other and simultaneously scratched their heads. She wanted to scold them more, but it is her birthday and they prepared something for her. _Maybe I can scold them tomorrow.  
  
_

After cleaning up the table from dinner, she had started washing the dishes and drying them up with a towel before placing them on their respective racks. Now with completely dried hands, she noticed her son standing just near her, as if he was waiting for her to finish, Shikamaru was by the dining table, watching them. Shikadai then dragged out of the sink area and handed her twelve-inch rectangular box.  
  


** “Mine and Dad's gift for you.”  
  
**

She looked over her husband who was now lighting up his cigarette.

** “Open the window, Shikamaru!” ** she chided, not letting him smoke without opening the windows first and turned again to her son, opening the rectangular box. **“A fan?”** she opened the fan and checked the design.  
  


Shikadai yawned before nodding, **“Yes, I figured that holding your big Tessen might be a drag when going out with aunt Hinata and Sakura, so we made you a smaller one.”  
  
**

** “Flick it to the front using a bit of your chakra.” ** Upon hearing that, her son moved to her side and she followed what her husband had said and gasped when five needles landed on the wall. **“It’s not a great as your normal tessen but you can use that as a regular fan and a weapon.”  
  
**

Her hand baled into fists and scowled at him. **“And now there are five holes on the wall!”** she exclaimed.  
  


The young Nara sighed and before murmuring ‘here they go again’, ‘what a drag’, and ‘I’m going to sleep.’  
  


** “It’s just holes, nothing too big of a problem.” ** He answered, nonchalantly.  
  


His tone just made Temari a bit madder. **“What do you mean it’s nothing too big of prob–“  
  
**

Shikamaru puffed a smoke before throwing his cigarette butt on the ashtray and walked towards her. **“You literally blew off this kitchen once before.”  
  
**

**“AND YOU DARE REMIND–“  
  
**

She was cut off by his shadow binding, covering her lips to prevent her from yelling, and when she tried to move, she wasn’t able to as her husband already paralyzed her with his shadow possession.  
  


** “Shikadai is about to sleep and you’re going to yell?” ** he asked a few feet from her.  **“Let’s get you to bed, shall we?”**  
  


And with that he walked towards their room with her in tow, imitating his every move.


	2. Part 2

Part 2

Released from his shadow possession she immediately faced him as he locked the door behind them. Her eyes giving him a pointed look as if saying ‘release this binding or else–‘ to which her husband puts his hands inside his pocket.  
  


** “I will if you won’t yell again, it’s late-night and people are sleeping.” ** Temari cocked her head to the side, scowling at him as she gripped his collar to threaten him.  
  


What she did must be what he had intended for her to do as he smirked and snaked his arm around her waist, cutting her off-guard. Her eyes widened, and cheeks flushed, still unable to speak.

** “Now that’s a quiet troublesome woman.” ** He says, his onyx orbs looking down at her teal blue eyes.  
  


Shikamaru then kissed her cheeks, a feathery light one and on her nose, another on her forehead, making her calm down a bit before his left hand cupped her right cheek and smiled at her.  
  


**“Happy Birthday, Tem.”** His soft and low tone made her unclasped her hands from his collar and rest them on his chest, **“Are you calm now?”** he asked, and she answered with a nod, her previous reason for getting mad now forgotten, free of his shadow binding.  
  


** “Thank you, Honey.” ** She smiled, blushing. **“You and Shikadai made my day complete.”** She says, feeling Shikamaru’s hands tighten his hold on her waist.  
  


He rests his forehead with hers and sighed, **“I am glad you liked our little surprise.”  
  
**

** “Who wouldn’t? I had thought you both forgot about my birthday because I did.”  ** Temari answered in a chuckle. **“You both fill me with happiness.”** She said, rubbing his cheek with her right hand.  
  


She heard him scoff, **“You know what’s gonna fill you now?”** Temari quickly pulled her head from him and stared at him in shock. **“Me.”** She felt her dark gray sash fell on the floor the second the word left his lips, her purple kimono loosened and fell next to it and in a swift move, Shikamaru picked her up and threw her on the bed.  
  


** “Hey!” ** she protested. He takes off his white polo and threw it on the floor, crawling his way on top of her. **“Sh-Shikamaru.”** She huffed as he looked down on her and kissed her full on the lips.  
  


He kissed her with passion, slow at first, testing the waters if she will push him away and lash out. But who is she to refuse his kisses? Who is she to push him away when she missed him? All those nights he spent in his office to work overtime, all those days he came home at two in the morning and left the house at six-thirty makes her even more frustrated, thus, pulling him by his nape down to her to deepen the kiss, which gradually became heated, their tongues fought for dominance, pouring all of her frustrations to him, her kiss telling him everything that she missed. He, his presence, his annoying yawning every time she starts nagging, his touch, his kisses, his hug, him, and his overall personality, she missed everything about him.  
  


Her hands roamed his body, feeling his broad shoulders, strong arms, firm chest, and toned abs, loving the way they burned under her touch. His kiss moved from her lips to her jaw, leaving wet kisses on her skin, down her neck, nipping and sucking at the part where her pulse is, leaving a mark.  
  


** “You have the day-off tomorrow by the way.” ** He informed, before resuming on his piece of work, leaving marks at the base of her neck, licking his way down her chest, cupping her firm mounds before giving them a tight squeeze which made her gasp in excitement.  
  


Her hand carefully tugged on his hair, freeing them from being tied, his raven locks fell on her, tickling her as his face worked on her chest. His mouth found its way on her right bud, sucking at it like a _**baby deprived of his milk**_.  
  


He chuckled; she bit her lip upon realizing that she thought out loud. **“If anything, it is you who is deprived of milk and I, deprived of cream.”** He says, looking at her with eyes full of want.  
  


She grunted and slapped his arms. **“I didn’t mean to say it out loud.”  
  
**

Shikamaru chuckled sexily, now sucking on her other bud, his hand followed the contour of her waist and tugged at the band of her stockings. **“I don’t know why you keep wearing this damn thing when you don’t have a mission, I know it’s troublesome to wear stockings and it’s even more infuriating to take this off.”** He mumbled brows knitting together.  
  


** “It fun to see you get worked up from an innocent stocking.” ** She whispered lustrously and helped him take off her stockings.  
  


** “This thing should be banned during day-off.” ** He says before dipping his head between her legs, his sinful tongue painstakingly licked from the base of her core up her slick folds and sucked on her pearl. The action made her shiver, his hot breath making her toes curl in so much anticipation.  
  


She gulped as she felt her throat dried up from her heavy breathing. She moaned, making him hum in approval, and giving her core a bit of vibration. **“Shika…”** she moaned his name as her legs started shaking, her hands gripped his hair and pulling his head closer, her legs closing him on her center as his tongue made her cum, cleaning up her cream after a short while.  
  


A smirk played on his lips, wiping the side of his lip off her juices, his hand soothingly rubbed the side of her leg. **“Now that’s what cream was.”  
  
**

** “You…” ** she blinked, it seemed that her strength left the moment she reached her peak. **“… shut up.”** Temari propelled herself up, her intention was to give him the same pleasure, but he was quick to push and pin her down, moving her right leg to the left, Shikamaru made her lie on her left, kneeling behind her after successfully getting ride of his pants, he curled her right leg on his waist, ending up in a pretzel. She scowled, **“I thought you’re giving me my share of milk?”** she asked teasingly.  
  


His dark eyes zoomed in on her, his finger rubbing her pearl making her close her eyes as his member greeted her entrance. He grunted upon entering her, **“Your core is too wet, princess.”** His left hand gripped her hips as her core stretched to accommodate his length, sucking him in. **“And tight and calling for me.”  
  
**

Temari closed her eyes, gripping the sheets as she moaned feeling his hard and throbbing shaft filling her. **“I want to pleasure you.”** Shikamaru started thrusting in and out.  
  


** “You are.”  
  
**

** “Suck you.”  
  
**

** “Hmm. You currently are.”  
  
**

** “Fuck you.”  
  
**

He increased his pace, going in deeper. **“I prefer to call it making love, Honey.”** He says and roughly pushed himself to her. She bucked her hips to him, arching her back, shifting herself to him, making him groan.  
  


** “It’s fucking.” ** She stubbornly moaned against the bedsheet.  
  


** “You want me to fuck you hard, Temari?”  
  
**

** “I thought you’re making love.” ** She purred.  
  


** “You are testing me, woman.” ** He growled.  
  


** “Who’s testing who?”  
  
**

Shikamaru hissed, obviously pissed at her provocations, he turned her around, making her face the bedsheet. He roughly pulled her hips, and on her knees, thrusting into her in a swift motion. His hand, no, his binding freed her hair off her pigtails. His right hand found its way to pull on her hair, now she’s looking up, her arms were forced on her back his binding cuffing her arms, his left hand on her hips, guiding his every thrust. He stood on his knees, looking rather glorious and dominant, staring at her lustfully, strained, and unable to move.  
  


** “Yes.” ** She purred with a smirk on her lips. She liked being dominant, nagging, yelling and scolding him but she is his woman. She doesn’t admit it, never admitted it but she loved it when he shows his dominance over her, she loved it he makes her shut up, she loved it when he puts her in her place in the bedroom.  
  


He fucked her hard. Spanking her ass, a slick clapping sounds their bodies made filled their room, her moans making him aggressively pound on her more, his muffled grunts encouraging her to throw her hips on him.  
  


** “H-honey…” ** she moaned in pleasure, nearing her peak for the second time.  
  


** “My name.”  
  
**

** “Shika…” ** he growls, spanking her.  
  


** “S-Shikamaru…” ** she purred, her tone begging for release. She needs him to do it faster but no, he was spanking her, keeping a steady, rough pace.  
  


** “Full name woman.” ** He gritted his teeth, feeling his own peak.  
  


** “Shikamaru… Nara.” ** She managed to huff.  
  


Shikamaru let go of her hair, but his hand replaced his binding on her arms, still pounding on her. **“What is it?”** He asked.  
  


** “Please…” ** she begged again.  
  


Her tone made him weak and did what he needed to do. He let go of her arms, letting her head rest on the bed, his both hands gripped her hips, and pounded on her, faster, rougher, and deeper. Feeling her tighten around him as she moaned reaching her peak. He followed soon after, busting his seeds in her, filling her womb, giving one last thrust before her laid on top of her back, still connected. Huffing at the crook of her neck before placing small kisses on her shoulders.

Temari giggled. **“You fucked me.”** She says, peeking at him through her shoulders and disheveled hair.  
  


** “You made me.” ** He answered, sighing. **“Troublesome woman.”  
  
**

** “Was that your gift?” ** she asked.  
  


** “Perhaps. A Birthday sex.” ** He answered, rolling to her side and laid on his back.  
  


They fell silent for a few minutes with her tracing lines on his chest, his arm circled her waist, rubbing.

** “Are you asleep?” ** she asked again.  
  


** “No.”  
  
**

Temari then sat up, his eyes questioning her. She just smiled sweetly and straddled his hips, her hand reaching at her back to stroke him, smirking at the feel of his member already hard.   
  


** “I see you’re still wide awake.” ** She teased, already thinking of making love to him, all night long.


End file.
